


Radio Silence

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Idiots in Love, Mission Fic, Swearing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Any Harry/Eggsy/Merlin combination. One of them has a mission go wrong, and how the other(s) react. Gimme an 'I'm really angry but I'm glad you're alive so I'll tell you I love you anyway' kind of vibe. (Bonus challenge - 100% dialogue)Harry gets himself into trouble and it doesn't go down well with either of his partners.





	

"What the fuck's just happened? Merlin, get him back, get his feed back up!"

"I'm trying, Eggsy, but I'm not sure I can."

"What d'you mean? Course you can."

"I'm sorry, Eggsy, there's nothing I can do. We just have to wait until he makes contact again."

"What about Percival? He can't have cut his feed too, Percy's not that fucking irresponsible."

"No, he's not. I'm afraid Harry is though, lad. We've got nothing. I'm sorry."

"Shit."  
\--------------  
"What are we gonna do if we don't hear from him?"

"Nothing. We'll keep reaching out to them and there's a backup team on the way, but mostly we just have to keep waiting."

"No, I mean... what if we never hear from him? What are we gonna do - you and me?"

"Don't think like that. Harry can be reckless but he always leaves himself an escape route. If he's gone off script, it'll be because he's got a better plan. He'll be okay, I promise. And whatever happens, we'll stick together, and we'll be fine. Okay?"

"Yeah. I love him, though. I can't lose him again, Merlin, I can't."

"I know, lad, I know."  
\---------------------------------  
"Galahad! Finally. It's good to hear from you. You'll be straight into medical when you get back to HQ. I'll see you there in an hour."

"That bastard! I hope he's enjoying being alive because he fucking won't when I get to him."

"Eggsy, you need to calm down. He's alive, he's safe, technically the mission was a success. This is good news!"

"I'm not being funny but I couldn't give a fuck about the mission. What I do give a fuck about is the fact that one of my boyfriends is a selfish wanker that just almost got himself and a mate killed and had the rest of us worried sick, and the other one's perfectly fucking okay with it!"

"You think I'm okay with it?! If you think I'm ever okay with you and Harry being out on missions, you need to think again. But it's your job, and it's my job to handle that, and to handle you so that's what I do. He's not Harry to me right now, he's Galahad, and he will be until we've dealt with this mess, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm just really fucking pissed off. How could he do that to himself? And us."

"I know, lad. But in his defence, he has always been a 'selfish wanker', as you so nicely put it. We knew what we were getting ourselves into to, and it's never stopped either of us loving him before."

"True. Still a wanker though. Oi Merlin?"

"Mm?"

"It's a _little_ bit sexy, you know. When you put me in my place like that."

"I know."

"Smug bastard."  
\---------------------------------  
"Galahad, not only did you risk your life, you risked the lives of a fellow agent and three civilians, you compromised the entire mission and threatened to expose Kingsman in the process."

"The mission was to stop the Home Secretary from being assassinated and the last time I checked, she was still alive and her would-be assassins were not. I'd call that a successful mission, although some might argue that keeping her alive is a failure on our part."

"Shut the fuck up, I wasn't finished. There was a plan. A plan that didn't include breaking your cover, allowing civilians to be taken hostage, destroying thousands of pounds worth of tech, almost getting your throat cut and cutting contact with your handler. You took a huge and unnecessary risk and forced another agent to as well. This was a massive fuck up on your part, Galahad, and it's only down to sheer luck that you both made it out of there alive and mostly unharmed. Now, when you're cleared here, you report to Arthur immediately. Understood?"

"Understood. Will that be all?"

"For now. And Harry? You've got a lot of making up to do with Eggsy. You should've seen him. He thought we'd lost you again. I love you more than life itself, but if you ever put me and that boy through that again, you'd better hope you don't live to tell the tale because I'll kill you myself."

"I don't doubt it. I'm sorry, Merlin."

"I know you are, you daft bastard. Or at least if you're not now, you will be."  
\--------------------------------  
"You complete fucking arsehole."

"It's good to see you too, dear."

"Don't get fucking sarky with me, Harry. Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was? And Merlin. He'd never say it, ever the fucking professional, but he was worried too. Did you even think about it? You could've just stuck to the plan, and everything would've been fine but of course Galahad, the great Harry sodding Hart, has to do things his own way, and look what happened!"

"Darling, I-"

"Don't 'darling' me. I thought you were dead, Harry. You took a stupid risk and we could've lost you. I'm pissed. You promised me you'd always do everything you can to come home and you broke your promise. It's gonna take more than a bit of sweet talking to fix that."

"Eggsy. I am sorry. Truly. I didn't mean to put either of through that, and I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness - yours and Merlin's."

"I'll make a list then. I fucking love you, you silly prick."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love this whole dialogue-only thing but I might come back to this. Let me know what you think!


End file.
